ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 16
Chapter 16 is the 16th chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 4. Synopsis Following on from the previous chapter, Eriol reassures Syaoran that he will look into who Yuna D. Kaito is. After Eriol ends the phone call, Kaho asks if there is another magician near Sakura, which he confirms and follows it up with saying that since Sakura is a very powerful magician, other powerful magicians are attracted to that. He then adds that because Sakura is strong and she has the support of those dearest to her, she will surely be alright. Meanwhile, Sakura and Touya are eating dinner together. Touya asks Sakura about how school is going, and she explains that English is hard, but she's getting better at math. She then comments on how the vegetables they're eating taste a little different, and learns that Touya put butter in it. After Touya finishes teasing Sakura, he asks about their father not being able to come home. Sakura explains that Fujitaka has also asked her to deliver something to him, which leads into a conversation about how he also gave Sakura permission to show Akiho their library in the basement. Touya offers to move the books to the edge of the shelves so they can reach them. After they finish their meal, Touya tells Sakura that he will clean up. Sakura asks if it's okay if she doesn't help, and he tells her that if she wants to eat the baked goods she got, there is also some cold brew coffee she can have with it, telling her that there is enough for two servings and to take it with her. From his words, Sakura gets the sense that he knows about Kero. However, Sakura is distracted when she receives a call from Rika, whom she meets up with the next morning. Sakura tells Rika that she seems even more like an adult, and Rika replies telling Sakura she thinks she's become more wonderful. Rika then gives Sakura an envelope, explaining that it's the picture book Sakura had asked about, and then tells Sakura that if it would make Akiho happy, then to keep it. After they part ways, Kero informs Sakura that she has forgotten her apron for home economics, causing her to panic and rush back home to get it, and then rush to school. Tomoyo points out that since they're making sweets in their class, they can give them as gifts to someone special. They make roll cakes, and are allowed to decorate them however they wish. Sakura asks Akiho if she'll give hers to Yuna, and asks what she'll decorate the cake with. Akiho explains she would like to do a clock like the one he carries around with him, and asks Sakura what she intends to do. Sakura wonders if the rashinban would be too difficult, and thinks that maybe something cute would be better, but is put off by the thought of eating Kero's face. Tomoyo then mentions that Momo isn't with Akiho, and Akiho explains that she accidentally snagged Momo's scarf on something, so Yuna is fixing it. The scene shifts to Yuna telling the plush rabbit that he's finished fixing her scarf, and the readers discover that Momo can talk. They discuss a little bit about Akiho, and Momo mentions that it's tiring not being able to move all day, as she can't move in front of Akiho either. She then asks Yuna if “that time” has not come yet, to which he simply states that the cards are coming together well, and things are progressing perfectly. Characters People= Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Eriol Clear Manga Thumb.png|Eriol Hiiragizawa|link=Eriol Hiiragizawa Kaho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kaho Mizuki|link=Kaho Mizuki Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Rika Clear Manga Thumb.png|Rika Sasaki|link=Rika Sasaki Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Yuna Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yuna D. Kaito|link=Yuna D. Kaito |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Momo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Momo|link=Momo Featured Cards No cards were featured in this chapter. Navigation